


Better than the Boys

by goldenqueenwrites, Xanny (goldenqueenwrites)



Series: It was the 1950's [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou are Bros, F/F, F/M, Fan - Freeform, Fanfiction, Haikyuu - Freeform, Haikyuuboys, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio Friendship, Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma Friendship, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Angst, Karasuno Family, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou Friendship, KurooTestsuro, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Mercenaries, Murder Mystery, Mystery, Nekoma, OldAmerica, Original Character(s), Original Male Character - Freeform, Other, Power Bottom Kozume Kenma, Romance, The1950s, Thriller, adultromance, bokutoxoc, creativewriting, haikyuufanfic, occharacter, oikawa tooru - Freeform, teenromance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:48:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28899159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenqueenwrites/pseuds/goldenqueenwrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenqueenwrites/pseuds/Xanny
Summary: Lilie knew what she signed up for when she poisoned her husband. It was 1954- her husband, abusive- her life, falling apart- what else was she supposed to do?She starts a mercenaries company- Planting different bases all across the world.And all for the sake of what- the world?"I never started this company to save the world- I started it to save a gender- and you kind sir are not that gender,"- Lilie Haruto (Later on in the book)-So the real question is! What happens when Haruto has to fly to Japan and has her entire world flipped upside down--TW: Mature Audience advised (17+)LanguageViolence/Gore(This is an assassin style story so please be advised)Mature Content (sex, drugs, etc)-Happy Reading!
Series: It was the 1950's [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119422
Kudos: 2





	2. Prologue

//I haven't written in a while so don't mind me//

-The year is 1938-

Her dress spilled across the floor in maroon colors mixed with the blood that spilled from her mother's wounds. The heaving of her breath was tranquilizing. Her father just sat in his chair smoking a cigar. No black hair out of place. 

Her mother on the other hand- her brunette hair was messy and her blue eyes were disoriented. 

"Papa, what's wrong with momma-" Lilie asked her mother, he twirled a small knife in his hands. He looked at Lilie- his deep brown eyes only showed rage and despair. 

"Your mother did a very bad thing- come sit with me," He said- Lilie got up and sat next to her father. His hand rubbed her back in earnest. 

"Your mother- she hurt me very badly, and she needed to pay."

But in her mind, the worst thing that could happen was stealing a stick of gum from the corner store. But she could see that repercussions this bad could only be created by something so so much worse. 

"Papa- is momma going to be okay?" Lilie asked, her voice was pitchy and she felt her palms shake. She became clammy as the life slowly slipped away from her mother's eyes. Those eyes that would comfort her when she fell on the pavement in their garden. The eyes that were with her mother, who loved her father and would dance with him at night. 

"Your mother is going to a place where angels fly and where people sing all day long," He said to her, she knew at that time he was just distracting her so that the cleanup crew would come in and clean up the dying remains of her mother. 

What she did know- something that she could hide with her signs of lying and looking like an innocent child was that her mother cheated on her father with their butler. She could hear them from her room and she could hear the maids whisper. 

"Papa, momma cheated on you- didn't she?" Lilie asked, already knowing the answer. He took a deep sigh and dragged again on his cigar. 

"Yeah she did- Lilie you must never cheat on your husband or hurt anyone you care about- you must never hurt my dear," He said with tears welling in his eyes. 

"Yes papa, I agree," Lilie inquired as she laid her head on his chest and sighed, watching the men work away, and her personal maid coming in to get her ready for bed.

_____________________________++++++++++++++++++++++_____________________________

-The year is 1953-

Lilie heard the small alarm clock go off and she pulled herself off of the bed. The silk sheets wanted to embrace her even further, her mind foggy. The heaving of her husband's lungs pushed further and further. The same heaving from when she was a child. 

"Dear are you alright-" Yelled Lilie from the bed as her old husband stood at the double vanity in the bathroom attached to the bedroom. 

"I am alright- I just need my meds," He said reaching to the medicine cabinet. Lilie looked down at her watch.

Under her breath, she whispered "Five... Four... three... two...one" 

*THUD*

Her husband's body seized on the floor as she began to fake cry- the maids and servants poured into the room. 

She shot up and played her part- The sorrowful wife.


	2. Chapter 1: Poison that kills

//A/N: Feel free to listen to the song (Choke by I "don't know how, but they found me") while reading- it was a big inspiration to this book!//  
-Still 1953-

Her old husband collapsed on the floor, and he shriveled and shrank. His lungs collapsing- so slowly- Lilie had never really killed anyone. She knew her way around poisons and other herbs and how they affected the human body. Her father taught her those things. 

"Madame do you know what happened?" One of the servants asked as Lilie got out of bed- she had no idea it was from that she had to install in order to get away with this murder. 

"I don't- but my father would always tell me that unfaithful abusive men crash from guilt- so he probably had a heart attack."

Oh, he had a heart attack alright, one that she installed- and now she had his house and his money. 

"Mrs. Kline we must get you to safety-" One of them started to say frantically. But Lilie raised her hand in the air. 

"Kyle pack me a bag and Gertrude call the private jet- I am going to London for a while- to stay out of the spotlight," She said walking to her closet. Closing the door she took a deep breath- she looked back down at her watch, "ten minutes pass," she whispered. 

Looking through her dresses she chose a lilac tool dress, and a pair of matching lilac heels and she was on her way. Just then the phone began to ring- thinking of nothing she answered. 

"Hello, Kline Residence," She answered. 

"Hello, my daughter-" the voice of her father- as normal deep and raspy from the years of smoking. 

"Hello papa- how are you darling," she asked in an elegant voice. 

"Just peachy, are you heading to London?" He asked, she rolled her eyes and pecked at her nails. 

"Of course Papa," She answered, after this kill, the rendezvous point was London. She would never slip up- she has been an assassin for too long. But at this point in her life- in all twenty-five years of her being alive. Never has she met a man like her late husband. A war veteran- and a misogynist. He never allowed Lilie to vote- she had to send in a ballot, he would hit her and cuss at her. That is why he is the perfect staple for her father's company. 

"Good- I am about to take off, see you soon Lilie." and the line went silent. She put down the phone and took a deep breath. A girl with dark brown hair and blazing green eyes walked her way. Her skirt swaying in the wind. Her dress was black as well as her pearls.

"Kanna," Lilie greeted. She smirked and wrapped an arm in the girl's free one. "We are off to London," She grinned. Kanna brought her clipboard up to a point where both girls could see it. 

"You have lunch with your father and a gown fitting for your late husband's gala-" she started then she sighed. "Though I suppose you don't have to attend those anymore, your father is meeting with Karasuno Inc on Friday and would like you to be present," She read with ease. Lilie listened as her agenda was read to her. 

"Wait, so I don't have to attend a gala- with food- but I have to go to some boring meeting with my father and an ally?" Lilie asked Kanna in a questioning voice. 

"Unfortunately Ma'am," Kanna replied. 

Kanna and Lilie had been friends since their youth- they both worked for her father, ever since Lilie turned 16 and started the assassin training she never had anyone who just met her level. Until Kanna came in at 18, they sparred and fought until the sun went down then they would go for shakes. They had both grown up in New York, so they related heavily. 

They were like sisters. 

Walking into the living room two bags had been packed, and the car was ready to take them to the private airport on the far said of Los Angeles. The wind was cooler than normal sending a chill up Lilies spine. The door to the car was opened for her and she collected her skirt and slid in with ease. 

The hum for the car matched the beating of her heart- loud and unpleasant. 

"Another thing is- you have a press conference with the Women's Association of Public Healthcare and Education, that will be in Texas on the 30th." Kanna finished placing the clipboard. "Now are you okay?" She asked In a tender voice.

That was right her husband just died- she is supposed to be the mourning wife. She created some fake tears and tweaked her voice. 

"I-I can't believe it happened Kanna, That- That is- is so disheartening," She began to weep. She only put on a show for the camera that was installed for the car. This way police will show that she was only a weeping wife and nothing more. 

*click*

The camera shut off. 

"Thank you, Felix," Lilie said wiping the small fake tears that sat on her rosy cheeks. 

She looked up to the rearview mirror, she saw the grey eyes of the driver. Felix Hanks, his black hair slicked back into a messy ponytail. He smiled when he looked at us- Lilie could and often do remember the first day that brought Felix into their home. 

It was 1940, Lilie was twelve. They had gone and visited London. Her father had business and she needed a trip away from New York City. 

As they walked past the street they saw him, his grey eyes so full of pain and despair. Her father took him in, clothed him, and trained him to fight. They have been partners ever since. He is like Lilie's little brother in a way. Never officially adopted- but given the Name Felix, just because it sounded cool, she guessed. She never knew why her father picked that name all she knew was that he did. 

-

They arrived at the airstrip, the plane ready to go and the air attendant was loading up her bags while the Pilot greeted her with sincerity.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Kline," He said with a smile on his face. "Or should I say Ms. Haruto-" He finished with. Now that she thought about it. All the people who helped her leave the home, all worked for her father or a branch of his company, and have been with her through this six-year journey. 

"Yes hello Thomas," She smiled. She, Kanna, and Felix all entered the plane. Taking their seats. A young man walked out of the cockpit, he was talking to Thomas. Blonde hair, amber eyes. Pale skin splattered with Freckles, He was kept but also messy. 

He looked to Felix, and he winked. Lilie blinked more than a couple of times. 

"I think the co-pilot likes you," Lilie nudged him. She smiled and kicked his calf. "You should go talk to him, how long has it been-" she looked around. "since you got laid," she whispered. 

Felix rolled his eyes. 

"I and my sexual life have nothing to do with you Lils," He inquired with a smirk. He was three years older than Lilie. He was twenty-eight and thus didn't need a twenty-five-year-old who can't hold a relationship to give him advice. But her senses were spirling, he was going to get up any time soon. Soon She felt the breeze of the co-pilot walking by chill her arm. 

"That's you-" She looked over and he was already gone. "Damn kids," she laughed. 

"Let's hope they realize this plane has thin walls," Kanna said without looking up from her magazine. 

"I wish I could get some action," Lilie whined. She threw herself against the back of her seat and sighed heavily. 

"You were married for six years Lils," Kanna told Lilie after setting the open magazine on her lap. But Lilie rolled her eyes as a response. She crossed her arms and her legs. 

"Yeah- but to a man thirty years older than me. He couldn't even get it up even if he tried. Every mistress he had left unsatisfied," Lilie told her with a tinge of spice. "I had lovers- but they were mostly one night stands, granted Conny his chef- he knew how to work his spoon" She finished with a wink. Kanna gasped and his Lilie's leg with the magazine. 

"That is so unlike you Lilie," Kanna exasperated. 

"I was not having sex with a man who is older than my dad! And on top of that, I wasn't going to get pregnant from a man suffering from erectile dysfunction," Lilie joked. Kanna started laughing so hard her eyes began to water and they enjoyed this time that they got away from the company. 

-

Felix finally came back, he was in the process of fixing his tie and his hair. 

"Did he rock your world," Kanna laughed? 

Felix became red and crossed his arms and looked away. 

"Wouldn't you like to know!" He grinned. 

"Yes we do- that is why we asked," Lilie said with a smiled on her face and with joy in her heart. 

And so they talked about Felix's trip to the mile-high club and how Lilie has expectations. Kanna chooses not to talk about her super personal life in front of Felix and Lilie, even though they are all best friends. 

-

The soft snore of her friends was interrupted by the captain. 

"Please fasten your seat belts as we land."

Lilie hated this part of flying- where they had to land on wet cement. Today didn't seem particularly rainy but the scent and the humidity still hung in the air. But her foggy tired mind couldn't make the sun from the moon in this state. 

The wheels of the plane hit the cement. Lilie took a deep breath as she twidled with her dress. 

Finally, the plane stopped and the workers began moving around the cabin. They started to unload her bags and Lilie and her comrades began to get up and leave.

Exiting the plan doors she could see the moon clearly hang through the sky. Security lined the railway, her father waiting at the end. 

Lilie smiled as- this was the first time in six years she saw her father. Walking up to him, hugging him, and just being there. 

The Japanese man, salt and pepper hair with a pair of complementing brown almond eyes, his smile greeting her gently. 

"Hello, Lilie,"

"Hello, Papa,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okayyyy so here is chapter 1!
> 
> Instagram: @aero.needssleep

**Author's Note:**

> It'll get longer- see you next week!  
> -  
> Aero


End file.
